El deseo mas peligroso parte 1
by MikaRSchmidt16
Summary: Los padrinos magicos,ni sus personajes me pertenecen,si m pertenecieran ohh las locuras que habria w xD


**Mi primer fanfiction de los padrinos magicos no se cuantos capitulos lleve,pero alfin hare uno :D y tengo narrador propio :D xD**

**Narrador:Era una tarde soleada y timmy habia terminado sus 9 deseos del dia exepto uno,el mas peligroso segun el,lo tenia planeado...pero no sabia que dirian sus padrinos magicos...**

Wanda:estas loco?*exclamo fuertemente*

Cosmo:hazlo :D

Timmy:ayy porque? -_-

Wanda:es un deseo muy peligroso

Cosmo:es divertido

Timmy:vez? cosmo esta de mi lado que podria salir mal

Wanda:*saca una lista*:1.256 deseos en los cuales mensionaste esa frase y todo termino mal ¬¬

Timmy:wanda jamas apruebas mis deseos

Wanda:si,pero alfinal te los consedo,pero este deseo es inconsedible,pones en riesgo la paz del mundo,a ti,a la gente que quieres y a nosotros...¿ademas de donde sacaremos a una chica que trabaje como esclava en ese apocalipsis?

Timmy:tu

Cosmo:sin wanda que gran deseo :D

Wanda:cosmo ¬¬

Cosmo:que? de tan solopensarlo... :D

Wanda:¿sabes que timmy? ¬¬ cumplire tu deseo,pero tu y cosmo aprenderan la leccion

Timmy y Cosmo:que leccion?

Wanda:se daran cuenta luego*y decidio conceder el deseo*

**De repente el universo se convierte en un mundo apocaliptico donde todo estaba destruido,timmy y cosmo estaban lejos uno por otro continente y el otro en el mismo continente pero no en dimsdale,cosmo no tenia magia,timmy menos,poof no estaba,y wanda tampoco...**

Cosmo*se despierta y ve el desastre*:¿que? que demonios?

Timmy*se levanta*:genial :DD pero wanda no me dejo armas -_- claro aprender la leccion de esto verdad?

**El mundo era un apocalipsis como timmy deseo,pero...en todo apocalipsis hay un villano,bueh timmy deseo eso,queria que el villano sea alguien poderoso con sed de poder y que se convierta en alguien inderrotable...¿quien era el villano?**

Anti-cosmo:querida dime como llegamos aqui?¬¬

**Narrador:no es anticosmo el villano indestructible,si es lo que pensaron ¬w¬sigan leyendo**

anti-wanda:tu quisiste venir aqui en momento equivocado

Crocker:dejen de pelear si,no dejan que me concentre...

**Narrador:descubrieron al villano cierto? *reparte chocolates* felicitaciones :D XD**

Anti-cosmo:oiga quiere hacer un trato?

Crocker:que tipo de trato?

Anti-cosmo:si me suelta a mi y a mi esposa,lo llevo al mundo magico con el ser magico mas poderoso del mundo asi utiliza su energia

Crocker:como confio en ti?

Anti-cosmo:soy igual de malo que tu,peromejor,creame uso el cerebro no como mi otro yo

**Mientras tanto cosmo caminaba basicamente no tenia magia,no podia volar,y apenas podia convertirse en cosas...**

Cosmo:ok...tengo miedo hambre y tengo que encontrar a timmy,pero lo mas importante comer *comenzo a correr*

Timmy:ok...por esos carteles que veo estoy en japon?o en china? porque wanda me mando a japon? ¬¬ ok...debo conseguir un manera de escapar de este continente encontrar a cosmo y wanda y salvar al mundo estoy en china? -_-

Cosmo:me doy *y se acuesta* tu ganas wanda termina con esto D:

**De repente cosmo comenzo a alucinar,supongo por la falta se esta deschaventando (?) en fin,cosmo vio a wanda con un vestido blanco(esto creo que se donde lo vi LOL)**

Cosmo:wanda?

Wanda:si cosmo?

Cosmo:estas viva :D

Wanda:no estoy viva so...

Cosmo:estas muerta? ERES UN FANTASMAAAA! no debi permitir que pase esto

Wanda:callate idiota -_- concentrate,qyy que estoy pidiendo,mirame

Cosmo:¿no me mataras verdad?

Wanda: no -_- escuchame,¿quieres encontrarme verdad?

Cosmo:pero ya te estoy viendo

Wanda:yo soy una alucinacion un alma espiritual,ademas estoy casada n.n tu debes buscar a tu wanda,la de carne y hueso no esta lejos buscala si?

Cosmo:me daras un beso?*y acerco sus labios*

Cosmo imaginario:conque estas con el? me engañas conmigo? D: como pudiste?

Wanda:ahh ._. bueh ya sabes que hacer ahora me voy y cosmo no te estoy engañando ¬¬

Cosmo:siempre soy asi de celoso ._. naaa ok debo buscar a wanda -_- y algo de comer D:

**Mientras pudimos ver que cosmo es mas tonto de lo normal,timmy robo un avion militar y lo persiguen los japoneses... timmy se ha convertio el enemigo publico de japon XD**

Timmy:ok...que puede ser peor? no tener magia o ser odiado por los japoneses? -_- ademas como condusco esto? jamas conduje un avion *y comenzo a caer* JAMAS DEBI RECORDAAAAAR ESOOOOO!*dijo mientras caia en picada*

**En el mundo magico...**

Jorgen:que pasa binky?

Binky:jefe tenemos problemas los antimagicos han sido liberados y estan causando desastres

Jorgen:¿que? pero jure que estaban encarcelados bajo seguridad

Binky:se ve que no fue tan seguro

Jorrgen:CALLATE BINKYYYY! ¬¬

Crocker:es el?

Anti-cosmo:si,ahora atrapalo,yo me largo de aqui...

Crocker:te tengo *y atrapo a jorgen*ahora usare toda tu energia,para dominar el mundo mas de lo que estaba

**En en castillo crocker se encontraba wanda,no estaba muy limpia,era esclava y no recordaba a cosmo ni a timmy...**

Wanda:desearia terminar de limpiar esto...y porque en ese espejo veo a un sujeto de cabello verde que no deja de mirarme? mirare a otro lado *pero ella no resistia y miraba el espejo*

**Timmy se levanto con dolor de cabeza en una cabaña...**

Timmy:donde...donde estoy?

John:esta vivo muchachos

Timmy:quienes son ustedes y que hago aqui?*dijo asustado*

John:soy john trabajo en una agencia especial,y te salamos de ser deborado por los zombies,estabas dormido en la orilla de la playa de coney island

Timmy:coney island? pero tengo que llegar a dimmsdale

Max:podriamos llevarte,no estas en condiciones para ir solo...

Timmy:¿porque lo dicen?*miro su cuerpo y vio que estaba sucio y se sentia adolorido*creo que tienen razon

**Mientras tanto Cosmo habia sido capturado por los robots-crocker...**

Cosmo:estoy perdido,si estos me atraparon,¿quien sabe que me haran? lo peor es que jamas encontrare a timmy,o a wanda,fui un tonto al decir eso de ella ahora la extraño

**Cosmo fue llevado a una especie de calabozo,donde seria revisado por crocker luego,pero cosmo sabia que debia que debia escapar,¿pero como?**

Crocker:tu esclava

Wanda:si marailloso crocker -_- *respondio con poco interes*

Crocker:tenemos un prisionero,y no tengo tiempo para ver quien es ve dejale una bolsa con comida para perros y listo,lo vere luego

Wanda:ok...

Cosmo:oh una soguita :D es raro encontrar una soguita en un lugar como este

Wanda:hola?*decia buscando al prisionero*

Cosmo:¿que?*dijo creyendo oir la oz de wanda*

Wanda:ya se donde estas*cuando se acerco se quedo observandolo fijamente*

Cosmo:wanda :D*fue volando a abrazarla y se golpeo la cara con la celda*

Wanda*se rio un poco bajo*:jajaja te conosco?*respondio ayudandolo a levantarse*

Cosmo:pues si,estamos casados...

Wanda:wanda O_o vaya el golpe te afecto mucho

Cosmo:*recordo el deseo de timmy* oh que tonto he sido :/

Wanda:si me doy cuenta

Cosmo:se que no me conoces pero yo a ti si ayudame a salir de aqui porfavor se que en el fondo me amas

Wanda*le dejo la comida*:mira,no se quien eres y porque dices esas locuras,pero te dejare comida mejor que la de perro,asi que no desperdicies las salchichas ok?

Cosmo:wooow salchichas amo las salchichas,vaya inconcientemente me diste mi comida favorita ¬w¬ algo de mi recuerdas

Wanda:si recordara algo de ti diria que eres un idiota -_-

Cosmo:tu siempre me decias eso? :3

Wanda:arrrg*lo agarra de la camisa* mira no se quien eres,y porque hise esas cosa,o porque dices que estoy casada contigo,pero te dire algo dejame en paz*y se fue*

Cosmo:sigue siendo ella y a la vez no ._. bueno seguire comiendo

**En el auto negro de John...**

Timmy:¿cuanto falta para llegar?

Logan:solo unos 1250 kilometros

John:sin contar los zombies que se te atraviesan en el camino y debes perder tiempo matandolos

Timmy:¿puedo matar zombies? :D

John:no lo se eres muy pequeño...

Timmy:de estatura,pero tengo una gran habilidad he matado zombies en los videojuegos sera facil

John*miro a logan seriamente*:mira niño simplemente no puedes,nosotros somos soldados profesionales y tu solo eres un niño

Timmy:al menos me dejan intentarlo? si no puedo ustedes tendran toda la razon

Max:me gusta tu idea :D

John:crees poder? -_-

Timmy:claro que si

John:Max dale el uniforme especial

Max:el uniforme que use a los 10 años?

John:claro aun lo tengo guardado

Timmy:hace cuanto trabajas de esto max?

Max:tengo 15 asi que...5 años para ser exactos

**En el calabozo...**

Cosmo*cabava con us manos en el suelo de cemento(idiota XD)*:ayy esta tierra es incabable D:

Wanda*lo espiaba y dijo en voz baja*:ayy que tontito jajaja n.n

Cosmo:¿que haces aqui wanda? *-*

Wanda:no creas que es para rescatarte ok? yo quiero salir de esta esclaitud,y...seria cruel de mi parte dejarte aqui,sabiendo que eres un ser magico como yo

Cosmo:o talvez te gusto ;)

Wanda*se sonrojo*:no,no,no es que...ayy quieres que te saque de aqui o no ¬¬

Cosmo:como digas

**Mientras tanto...**

John:muchachos,y tommy

Timmy:timmy ¬¬

John:muchachos y timmy,nos dividiremos en grupos,max estaras al frente disparando,y detras timmy y logan ustedes disparan de atras yo estare conduciendo, y si se acerca uno a mi lado tendre q disparar,entendido?

Max:si

Logan:si

Timmy:si

John*pisa el acelerador*:enmarcha...

Timmy:¿donde estaran cosmo y wanda?*penso tristemente*

**Cosmo seguia a wanda porque ella sabia el camino hacia la salida del imperio crocker pero debian tener cuidado con los guardias robots...**

Cosmo:¿cuanto falta?

Wanda:no lo se...no me apures si? estos guardias...

Cosmo:cuidado*la abrazo y la escondio en un rincon*

Wanda:¿que paso?

Cosmo:vi uno de los guardias

Wanda:*solto a cosmo* ok gracias pero no lo hagas de nuevo ok? ¬¬

Cosmo:ok... u.u

Wanda:muy bien sigamos caminando...

Cosmo:cuidado*y la arrincono de nuevo*

Wanda:¿otro guardia?

Cosmo:no es que me parece diertido arrinconarte

Wanda:tarado ¬¬* y lo solto* vuelves a hacer eso y tendre que golpearte ¬¬

Cosmo:que paciencia me tienes...

Wanda:oh no...*y arrincono a cosmo*

Cosmo:te dije que era divertido nena ;)

Wanda*se sonroja*:no,ese si era un guardia de enserio IDIOTA

Cosmo:ok...

**Mientras tanto en el trono...**

Crocker:¿como que la esclava y el prisionero escaparon?

Enmascarado:si...los vi...no puedo dar mas informacion pero los vi salir de aqui

Crocker:robots

Robots:si jefe

Crocker:atrapen a la esclava y el prisionero,cueste lo que cueste...

**A la salida...**

Cosmo:soy libre

Wanda:yo tambien*y lo abrazo*

Cosmo:no que era un idiota? :3

Wanda*lo suelta*:dejame en paz ¬¬

**Timmy estaba matando zombies con john,logan y max,para timmy eso era como un videojuego de resident evil hecho realidad,y para los otros era una mision salvar al mundo...**

Timmy:miren a esa chica *-* ¿quien es? *dijo mirando a tootie,que combatia contra los zombies*

**Pero no estaba sola,estaban A.J y Chester a su lado luchando,timmy les grito y ellos lo vieron y corrieron hacia el...**

Timmy:chicos

A.J:¿a donde te habias ido?

Timmy:larga historia,¿y ella?

Chester:¿no la conoces?

Timmy:no ._.

A.J:es tootie

Timmy:¿tootie?*y recordo a tootie como la niña loca que lo seguia todos los dias*

Tootie:ayy tanto te cuesta creerlo -_- *le respondio con ignoracia*

Timmy:ehh,¿adonde van?

Tootie:a nuestra guarida,¿vienes?

Timmy:claro

Max:¿a donde vas?

Timmy:debo arreglar unos asuntos adios suerte chicos

John:*le de una escopeta*tomala,esta cargada,te servira en tu camino

Timmy:gracias fue un honor trabajar a su lado*y le hiso un saludo militar*

**Timmy encontro a sus amigos,y a tootie,que estaba diferente,muy bonita...el decidio ir con ellos,Cosmo intentaba que wanda recuerde pero ella se negaba...y ¿quien es el enmascarado? la segunda parte de mi fic **


End file.
